The Beni Ookami
by cooking-ninja18
Summary: Kisuke wasnt acting like himself.  He seemed distant and concerned, which isnt like him at all.  When the crew of the Urahara shop asked him about it, they learned about a banished group from the soul society and its dark history... and about his sister.
1. Chapter 1: Urahara's Shop

**A/N: Hey everyone! this is my first ever story. I actually wrote it a couple months ago but I didnt think about publishing it until now. Just some quick warnings; If you don't want to see Kisuke get hurt, then don't read... cause i'm pretty mean to him in later chapters... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of the characters or places. Darn!**

**Please review! I actually have the next few chapters done except for some editing, so i want to know how people like it before I post anything else. You'll notice this chapter is very descriptive because I was experimenting with how to make things more... imaginative? Anywho, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**One other thing: Right now it could really be rated the lowest rating possible, its only for later chapters that its rated T**

**

* * *

**

**Bleach**

**The Crimson Wolves**

**Part 1: Urahara's shop**

Its morning time and everyone is just waking up. Mr. Tesai had already made breakfast and was patiently waiting for everyone to sit down to eat. Mr. Tesai was a tall man. His large physic would make anyone question his calm and caring nature. Ever since that day 115 years ago, he remained by Mr. Urahara's side and assisted him in running his shop. The first person to enter the room was Ururu. She was a young girl with black hair and pigtails, and was very quiet and shy. Not much is known about her family, just that she was taken in by the Urahara shop and she now stays there and does chores as well as helps fight hollow. She may be small, but her strength should not be underestimated. Ururu brought tea into the room and placed a cup on each side of the table that someone would soon be occupying. Taking her seat, she greeted Mr. Tesai and sipped her tea. Next to rise was Jinta. He was a small boy with short red hair. His past is similar to Ururu's along the lines of the identity of his family. He too was taken in by the shop and also does chores. Although he is not as strong as Ururu, he possesses unusual strength and agility.

"Where's Mr. Urahara? Isn't he usually the first one up?" Jinta looked around the room, confusion spreading across his face. Ururu looked around as well.

"Mr. Tesai?" She looked at him waiting for a response to the shop keepers' whereabouts. However it took some time before he answered.

"The boss is down in the training room. He hasn't said much to me yet, but apparently something has been troubling him lately. He seems as if he's got a lot on his mind."

Jinta and Ururu looked at each other with worried faces. Mr. Urahara was never one to act worried or even to distance himself from them. He had always shared his thoughts with them and always seemed happy. Jinta and Ururu both agreed with the fact that if it involved combat or a fight, then they didn't need to worry. Even though Mr. Urahara always acted lazy and laid back, he was incredibly strong. Knowing this just confused them more.

After the three finished their meal, Ururu gathered a plate and some tea, and then proceeded down the ladder that leads to the training room. This room was incredibly large. It was very open, and resembled a dessert underground. The ceiling was painted to look like the sky, and there were large rocks and sand scattered all throughout the underground room. When reaching the ground, Ururu looked around. She did not see anyone nor did she hear anything. In fact, it was almost too quiet. She didn't sense any danger though, and kept walking in search for the store owner with the tray in hand. She walked and walked but she could not seem to find Mr. Urahara any where. Finally she called;

"Mr. Kisuke?" At first there was no answer, and Ururu saddened. But then she heard a reply.

"I'm over here Ururu." She looked up to see Kisuke Urahara sitting on a high ledge. He was smiling at her, but she could tell it wasn't a true smile. Something had indeed been troubling him. Carefully balancing the tray, She jumped up to where Mr. Urahara was sitting. She walked up beside him and handed over the tray. He gently took it from Ururu's hands.

"Thank you." He then proceeded to eat.

Ururu took a seat beside her friend and quietly watched him eat.

Kisuke was a taller man like Mr. Tesai, and he had a great amount of strength and knowledge. So much so, that when he lived in the soul society, he was the captain of squad 12, and was also the leader of the research burro. He was wearing his favorite green cloak, hat, and his wooden clogs. Sitting beside him was his cane which concealed his zanpakto Benihime (the crimson princess). Ururu wanted to ask Kisuke what was bothering him, but she didn't want him to be angry with her for asking about his personal life. So, she kept quiet and looked away. Noticing this action, Kisuke paused;

"What's wrong?"

"Oh... Nothing Mr. Urahara... It's just..." She paused.

Realizing what she was trying to say, Urahara set down his plate.

"There's no need to worry about me. I'm alright. There are just some things that have recently come up that have been bothering me."

Ururu looked at the store owner.

"Really? What is it...? If you don't mind me asking?"

Kisuke stared at his plate, contemplating what to say.

"Well..." Just then, Mr. Tesai and Jinta came down the ladder and climbed to the cliff that Ururu and Urahara were sitting on. They brought a tray of hot tea and took a seat next to them. Kisuke took the tea;

"I'm guessing you would like to know as well?" the two shook their heads and took tea from the tray. He sighed.

"Very well then. I was hoping that I would not have to talk about it, but you deserve the right to know, and I doubt that it will remain a secret for much longer anyways. Let's see, About 120 years ago, there was another squad in the Seretei. This squad was not identified by a number such as the thirteen court guard squads. This squad was specifically made for mass combat as well as certain stealth missions. Everyone in this squad had the unique ability to change into wolves. In a way it's like Ms. Yoruichi's ability to turn into a cat. They were extremely powerful and became very useful in times of war. Because of this squad's ability and their brute strength, they were given the name of Beniookami (crimson wolf) (紅狼). Identifying the squads captain was easy, because they wore a dark green cloak with the squads symbol on the back. When a member of this squad would turn into a wolf, their fur color would represent their strength and their soul. For example, black was the color of the vice captains fur; The captain had white fur, and so on." He paused to see if anyone had any questions. Jinta spoke up;

"Wait, I've never heard of this squad. Are they even around anymore?"

"I was actually just getting to that. Now, because of this squad's strength, they soon became a symbol of fear in the Soul Society. Not soon after that, the squad itself gave way to corruption. Only the captain remained loyal to the soul society. They began thrashing out at anyone and everything, including innocent people. The captain assumed full responsibility for the action of the Beniookami and set out bring them under control. However, the vice captain was becoming more powerful with the number of innocent souls he had destroyed. The rest of the squad was following his command. Some did this because they were being controlled by his dark aura, and others followed him because they saw their captain as weak. Then, 100 years ago a battle took place between the captain and the entire squad. The captain was greatly out numbered and was surrounded by her squad. Because she was too powerful for them to defeat, they created a powerful prison to contain her. The only way that the captain could hope to be set free, is if a relative carved their name in their own blood onto the barrier. Sadly, all but one of her family members were dead and this one person disappeared from the Soul Society 10 years prior to that day. They left the captain there, to suffer for eternity while she watched her squad go on a bloody rampage. After learning of the squads' betrayal, the 13 court guard squads were sent to eliminate them, however the Beniookami had vanished without a trace and without warning, and were never heard from again... until now."

There was a long silence. So what Kisuke was saying is that a blood thirsty 120 year old squad of wolves had reappeared in the soul society?

"Wait, so they just showed up in the soul society all of the sudden?" asked Jinta.

"Not exactly. There have been occurrences similar to those 100 years ago, but they aren't appearing in the Soul Society. They are here in this town."

Ururu gasped. Mr. Tesai set down his cup.

"This is bad. The only one who has even remotely of a chance of subduing them is their captain. And we haven't the slightest clue of who to look for or where she is. Or am I mistaken boss?"

Jinta and Ururu looked from Mr. Tesai to Mr. Urahara. Ururu spoke;

"Mr. Urahara? Do you know who the captain is?"

He looked at the ground for a moment, and then looked at his companions, and took a deep breath.

"Yes. Her name is... Nojiko Urahara."

* * *

A/N: So thats chappie number one. Nojiko is actually a name I heard while watching One Piece, so its not my own original name. I just thought it fit the character I had in mind.

Anywho, please leave reviews! And let me know if i should keep going...


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

**... Sooo, I know its only been a couple days since I posted chapter 1, but I havent gotten any reviews... which makes me vewy vewy sad. ='( Anywho, I already had chapter 2 done cause its a very very very short chapter, so I might as well go ahead and post it. **

**Once again, I don't own Bleach or it's characters or places... just my imagination. Same warnings as last chapter, but we wont be seeing any of it till later on. Without further adeu, enjoy the very short chapter 2.**

* * *

Part 2: The mission

It had been two days since Kisuke entrusted his story to them. The story of his younger sister that he had never told anyone about since that day. The story of the pain and suffering at the hand of her own comrades, and of his guilt for never being able to locate her. After retelling his story, the sadness in Mr. Urahara's eyes was clear. No longer masked by fake happiness, he sat there; sad eyes looking at the reaction of his friends. That's when the plan started forming. A day later, they approached the shop owner with their plan.

"Mr. Urahara, there's nothing you can say that will change our minds. If these Beniookami are really bad news, then the best thing to do would be to find Nojiko for you so she can take em' out." Jinta sat in front of Kisuke with his arms folded triumphantly. Mr. Tesai spoke next.  
"I think what he's trying to say boss, is that we want to help you find your sister. She doesn't deserve to be locked up like she was, so the least we could do is help you find and free her. Then she can stay here with us as long as she likes. And of course, maybe teach that squad of hers a lesson or two."

Ururu just smiled and nodded when Kisuke looked over at her. He tilted his head down, and pulled his hat down to cover his eyes.

"Well, I guess you've all made up your minds. And I guess there's no stopping you is there? ... thank you." A smile crossed his face; he looked up at his "family".

"Well then, let's get started."

"RIGHT!"

* * *

**I Said it would be short didnt I? Anyway, please review! I won't know if people like it if you don't. I already have the next couple chapters done, but I'm going to wait to post it for a couple days to see if anyone likes it or not. Until then, Sayonara!**

**Cooking-ninja**


	3. Chapter 3 & 4

**Ok, so i had these chapters done so i thought i might as well post them. I started getting bored trying to describe things so I just stopped trying after a while. Rating isnt T yet, but it definately will be next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, i still don't own bleach or its characters... i don't even own my own characters name... oh well, at least i still have my imagination**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3: Arrival**

It was day five of their research on Nojiko's whereabouts. Not long after it started, Yoruichi as well as Ichigo and his friends were filled in and began contributing as much as they could. More and more of those "occurrences" had appeared. Just as Kisuke feared, people were dying; and it wasn't just people. Over the past month since the first events, over 50% of souls were not reaching the Soul Society. They were just disappearing.

"Mr. Urahara."

Kisuke looked up from his work to see Ichigo Kurosaki taking a seat at the round table. He was joined by the rest of the group; his closest friend Yoruichi took a seat beside him. Ichigo spoke again.

"What else can you tell us about the Beniookami?"

Kisuke began to think.

"Hmm... Not much actually. Even though they were around for about 20 years not much is known about them. All I know is what Nojiko told me. Since she was the first captain, the squad was named after her Zanpakto. The squad itself created the symbol."

"Wait, her zanpakto name is Beniookami?"

"Yeah, in fact, her sword looks almost exactly like mine. When the Seretei found that out, stories were being past about them. One that most people believed is that Benihime and Beniookami were very close friends or even related. Not so much like a princess and her pet, but more like a princess and her sister; only one was human and one was a wolf. I don't have a hard time believing that story myself."

"Why's that?"

"Well, whenever Nojiko and I fought together, it was like our zanpaktos' were in perfect harmony. It actually made the battle much easier because they wanted to work together."

Everyone listened intently. No one knew that zanpaktos' could have such a bond. This time, Rukia spoke up.

"Is there any thing you can tell us about her vice captain?"

"Nojiko did seem to worry about him. He used his zanpakto's name when referring to himself. I believe that everyone in the Beniookami had zanpakto's whose name included 'ookami'. What did she say his name was...?"

Ururu placed tea on the table for everyone.

"Mr. Kisuke... didn't you say that the vice captains fur was black? Is it possible that he referred to himself as Kuroiookami?"

Kisuke smiled. "That's exactly it Ururu. Nice work." A shy smile came across Ururu's face. He smiled back, and looked back at his guests.

"Knowing this, it should be pretty easy to figure out the names of the other member's zanpaktos'. Just look at their wolf forms fur."

This time it was Uriyu's turn to speak.

"Excuse me Mr. Urahara. When Mr. Tesai filled us in, he mentioned how the captain's fur was white, yet her zanpakto's name is Beniookami. Shouldn't her fur be crimson?"

"That a very good point. She never really explained that to me. It is possible however, that their fur can change color along with their spiritual energy. Perhaps when she first awakened her zanpakto's power her wolf's fur was crimson. Maybe it was never crimson. We'll never know unless we ask her."

*Beep Beep Beep*

Rukia's soul phone was buzzing. She flipped it open and began reading over the report.  
"This is strange..." Ichigo looked over at Rukia.

"What? It's a hollow right?"

A frown crossed her face. She glanced in Kisuke's direction. Noticing this, he frowned. Rukia continued.

"The spirit energy is way too powerful to be a hollow, and it's nothing I've ever seen before. This might actually be one of the Beniookami... If that's true, we may be in trouble."

Uriyu looked around.

"What should we do?"

Yoruichi watched her friend closely. No one else noticed, but he was worried. He knew these people were extremely powerful; so much, that even Yoruichi and himself would have a very hard time defeating them not to mention it was dangerous. Making any move towards them could prove fatal. But they couldn't just sit back while the Beniookami killed people and souls. It seemed difficult, but Kisuke came up with a risky plan.

"Perhaps you and I should handle this Yoruichi. We can't afford to fight them now, but somehow I need to get some clues on where they trapped Nojiko. The only way we can do that and return unscathed is by having extreme speed. That's why I need your help as well." Yoruichi nodded. Kisuke turned his attention toward his guests.

"As you know, high levels of spiritual energy can attract hollows. I need Ichigo and Rukia to stay alert, and take care of any hollows that might show up."

Both Ichigo and Rukia stood. "Got it. We'll watch from the roof of the school. We've got a pretty good view of the town from there. Lets go Rukia."

"Right." As Ichigo and Rukia left, Kisuke then gave out the next set of instructions.

"Chad and Uriyu, I need you two to give them a hand. Go to the opposite side of town and stay on your guard. Like I said, I don't know how many hollows will show up." Uriyu and Chad nodded in understanding and left as well.

"Tesai, Ururu, Jinta; I need you three to stay here and look after the shop. Can you do that for me?"

They seemed hesitant at first, but they nodded. Yoruichi stood and waited by the door for her friend. As her and Kisuke left, the small group wished him luck. He thanked them and they were off.

**Part 4: An almost deadly encounter**

The night air was cool and moist. The darkness was illuminated by a full moon, one factor that worried Kisuke. Yoruichi noticed how he seemed unnerved when he glanced at the moon.

"They gain more power on full moons don't they?"

Kisuke looked at his friend then ahead of him.

"...Yes. Let's hurry."

"They picked up their pace and continued heading towards the direction that the signal had come from. They stopped in their tracks by a sudden immense spiritual pressure. Ahead of them, a large figure was walking out of the darkness. Kisuke realized who it was instantly. His muscles became tense and he tightly gripped his cane. Noticing Kisuke's reaction, she too prepared herself. Stepping into the moon light, the giant wolf roared at them, spiritual pressure growing greater as the light hit him. Yoruichi became deeply concerned for both her own and Kisuke's safety, as well as everyone around them. This wolf had black fur; it was the vice captain Kuroiookami. It was not just that that worried her; there was an extremely dark aura surrounding the beast, and all she saw in it was death. This creature was pure evil.

"YORUICHI!"

She snapped back into reality just in time to move away from the charging beast. It was fast, which meant she had to be extremely careful and get her timing right if she was going to dodge. The wolf was charging quickly and fiercely, giving her little time to react. Noticing his friend's distress, Kisuke pulled the sword he had hidden in his cane.

"Awaken... Benihime!" His small sword then changed from a small flimsy looking blade to a sharp and deadly weapon. Kuroiookami seemed as if he was dangerously close to Yoruichi, so he made his move.

"Now... CRY!" A crimson colored energy came from his sword and went between Yoruichi and the wolf, creating a cry that sounded like a hawk. The wolf dodged the attack, and then headed for Kisuke. It lashed out with its razor sharp claws and teeth, but he managed to stop the attack with his sword. Temporarily stopping the beast, he called out to Yoruichi.

"Now!"

"Binding spell."

She summoned an incredibly powerful spell that hit the wolf and temporarily prevented it from moving. Kisuke jumped back and then asked the question.

"Where is she Kuroiookami!"

He stopped struggling. Then he began to laugh. In a low menacing voice he spoke.

"Who?"

"Don't be stupid! You know exactly who I'm talking about! Where's Nojiko?"

"Oh, her... You know... I've seemed to of forgotten where I put her. So sorry, I guess she'll just have to rot where she is." Just then, his body began to change. He was transforming into his human form. Yoruichi saw this and called out.

"Kisuke!"

As the wolf reached the end of its transformation he said in an intrigued voice;

"Kisuke? You wouldn't happen to be Kisuke Urahara would you? Well, then I have no choice but to kill you, seeing that you're her only chance of freedom."

At that point, both Yoruichi and Kisuke knew the situation had gotten as bad as it could possibly get. They looked at each other, and then began running. They had to get away and hide their spiritual pressure before Kuroiookami completed his transformation. It was bad that their leader now knew who he was, and knew that he could free their imprisoned captain; their captain who could destroy them all. As they ran, Yoruichi felt more and more guilt. "Damnit!" She said allowed.

"What was I thinking! I shouldn't have said your name. it's my fault they know who you are now." Kisuke looked over to his friend.

"Don't be angry with yourself. They would have found out at some point, so it really doesn't change anything." She looked at him, then ahead.

"Still. Things are bad; we need to figure out how to protect ourselves until we can find her."

After getting quite a bit of distance between them and the beast, they stopped and looked behind them. The spiritual pressure they had been feeling had temporarily disappeared.

"Do you think we lost him?" Yoruichi looked at her friend.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling though." Just then his head snapped up, and he looked in the other direction.

"What is it Kisuke?"

"LET'S GO! Hurry!" He took off in the direction of the shop.

Surprised at first, she quickly followed him. She had never seen Kisuke soo terrified... ever. But as she noticed the growing spiritual pressure and the direction they were headed, she realized why. The Urahara shop was under attack.

* * *

**Cliffhanger? Sure why not. I'll get the next few chapters up in the next week or so. Please review! Is one review too much to ask? I know I can't give you anything except maybe an imaginary hug?**


	4. Chapter 5: Please don't die!

**OK! I dedicate this chapter to .Angel for being my first reviwer! Also, because i'm so happy about it, i'm going ahead and posting chapter 5.**

**Thanks again .Angel! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: This is the chapter where the T rating comes in, mostly just cause of... well, you'll see. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach... or the characters... or even my own characters name (Nojiko) which comes from One Piece.**

**Part 5: "Please don't die!"**

There was no one there. Kisuke and Yoruichi had arrived at the Urahara shop, but it was completely abandoned. The uneasiness in Kisuke grew. Just then, a scream pierced through the night. Yoruichi watched the color drain from Kisuke's face. It was Ururu's scream. He took off in the direction of the scream, Yoruichi right behind him. The sight they saw before them was right from a nightmare. Buildings were crushed, and the ground was destroyed. Mr. Tesai was unconscious, trapped under the rubble of a fallen building. Jinta was struggling to get to Ururu. Kuroiookami had Ururu backed into a dead end, and was raising his sword to cut her down. Jinta tried to get to her, but his foot was stuck in all the debris. He tried to destroy the rocks standing between him and his friend, but he wasn't strong enough. He reached out to her.

"URURU!"

She looked over at Jinta, tears forming in her eyes. The evil spirit had kept her from moving by keeping her feet down with several hundred pounds of stone, and could only watch as this dark sprit raised his sword to end her life. It seemed like slow motion as his arm moved to bring the sword down. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the final blow come.

Nothing... She did not feel anything. She did not feel any pain; but then, she heard Jinta gasp.

"NO..."

She opened her eyes. She saw blood; lots of blood, but it wasn't hers. Time seemed to stop, as she looked up to see the source of the blood. She Gasped. Standing in between her and the sword, was the man who had taken her into his shop and treated her like family. Tears began to run down her face.

"K-Kisuke..."

Kisuke had arrived just as Kuroiookami was driving his sword towards Ururu. Yoruichi had attempted to stop him, but he had brought up some kind of barrier that blocked the attack. With no time left, he did the only thing he could to save her; he got in between them, holding back a cry of pain as the sword pierced his chest and continued through to the other side. Kuroiookami grinned in satisfaction as he tore the blade from his victim's chest. Blood flew everywhere; Kisuke gasped in pain as he fell to his knees, coughing up blood in the process. He held his chest where the blade had entered, trying to hold on to as much blood as possible, but he was failing. He tried to breathe, sucking in several lungful of air, but the blade had made a small hole in his lung, and deep breathes only resulted in more blood filled coughs. His vision had already begun to blur; he was fading fast, and he knew it. He struggled to stay conscious; his sword was the only thing holding him on his knees. He heard Ururu's voice trying to get through to him. He saw Jinta's terrified look as he continued to fight against unconsciousness. He saw the look of anger and terror in Yoruichi's face as she attacked Kuroiookami. As Ichigo and the others began to arrive and assist in the fight, Kisuke had lost all of his energy and fell the rest of the way to the ground. He heard people calling his name, but he was too tired to tell who they were. Ururu had gotten down on her knees and was now trying to free herself in order to reach her injured friend. He lay still, gasping for air. His head was turned where he could see Ururu's face. She was crying and talking to him, but he couldn't hear her. His eyes became heavy, and it became a struggle just to keep them open. He thought of Nojiko; he thought of everyone and the danger they were in. He couldn't die yet. But his eyes drifted shut, as the darkness took him.

Being greatly out numbered, Kuroiookami retreated. With the danger gone, everyone raced towards their injured friend. Ichigo and Chad went to assist Jinta and the unconscious Mr. Tesai. Yoruichi ran to the large hole in the ground where Ururu and Kisuke were. The sight before her almost made her panic, but she quickly composed herself knowing she would not be able to help if she were distracted by fear. Ururu had been freed once Kuroiookami retreated and she had rushed over, turned Kisuke over onto his back and was applying pressure to his wound in attempt to stop the bleeding. She was trembling; There was soo much blood, and she was kneeling in it. Yoruichi appeared behind her along with Rukia, and made Ururu step back. Rukia quickly assessed their friend's condition. He was unconscious and pale; his breathing was coming in slow shallow rasps, and blood was still flowing freely from his wound. Knowing he did not have much time, she began healing him with as much power as she could give. After a few seconds, she let out a faint gasp. Worried ,Yoruichi looked from her friend to Rukia. Ichigo and Chad joined them. Tesai was now free and conscious along with Jinta. Jinta went over to try and comfort Ururu, who seemed to be shaking uncontrollably. Tesai joined Rukia and attempted to heal his wounded friend. Ichigo just watched as his comrades tried to heal Kisuke. He had never seen him injured, and he was always the one who seemed to be able to save the day while walking away without a scratch. But this was different. He saved Ururu, but was now lying on the ground... dying. Noticing his condition wasn't improving, Ichigo looked at Yoruichi.

"What's happening? Why isn't he healing?"

The fear was now obvious in her face.

"It's the dark aura from Kuroiookami's sword. It's infected his body, and is preventing their energy from healing his wound. Even Orihime's ability would not work."

Fear was present on everyone's face. Jinta stood.

"So your saying were just gonna let him die?" Tesai gave him a stern look.

"What kind of question is that? Of course not, but were also in a bad situation. Healing him isn't working, and no human treatment can help him. If we can at least slow down the bleeding, we will have more time to figure out our options." Yoruichi looked at Tesai and Rukia.

"Is it possible to do that if we all contributed some of our energy?"

"I don't know, but we have to try. Everyone come over here and place a hand on ours. Focus your energy into stopping the bleeding." On command, everyone including Ururu and Jinta walked over and did what they were told. The light coming from the healing spell became brighter, and sure enough the bleeding seemed to slow down but that's all that improved. He still had a gaping hole in his chest and his breathing was still coming in short rasps. Tesai pulled out his first aid kit, and began bandaging the wound to help keep the bleeding contained and keep much dirt out as possible. He felt useless; he couldn't even close up the hole in Kisuke's lung. If they didn't figure something out soon, he will die from suffocating on his own blood.

"Please..." It was barely audible, but Ururu's plea was heard by everyone.

**"**Please don't die..." The only thing they could do now was try and think of a way to remove the dark aura from Kisuke's body, before it was too late.

They decided that the safest place would be at Urahara's shop; Tesai gently picked up Kisuke's limp body and carried him. Once they reached the shop, he set his body down onto a bed and made sure he was lying in a way that made breathing a bit easier. Tesai checked his wound, and then went to the front of the shop to put up a barrier. Everyone was seated in the main room of the shop. Kisuke's room door was closed, but they were close enough were they could easily get to him if anything went wrong. Ururu was sitting by Kisuke's side, silently pleading for a sign of recovery. But none came. She listened to his painful breathes, and it only made her feel worse. She blamed herself for his condition; after all it is her he saved when he was stabbed. Tears began falling down her face again as she watched her dying friend. Outside the room, Yoruichi and the others were pouring over method after method of removing the dark aura from Kisuke's body, but they could not seem to find one that would work. Kisuke's chances of survival were looking even slimmer. At his rate, he could die from one of two things; he suffocates on the blood pooling in his lung, or the dark aura eats his soul from the inside out.

* * *

**So theres chappie number 5. I hope you liked it! Reviews are always welcome, and i'll dedicate my next chapter to anyone that reviews. But this one was special cause it was for my first reviewer which made me very happy! I hope no one gets creeped out by all this... happieness... yeah, anywho, see you all in the next chappie!**

**Cooking-ninja**


	5. Chapter 6: resurection

**Ok, so i may or may not have had this chapter done already... and i may or may not have the whole story done... but, i need motivation to post.. and since i'm in good mood today i am posting chapter 6! Thats right, 4 chapters in one day! To .Angel, i personally hate cliffhangers and then waiting for long periods of time, so here ya go. Thank you again for reviewing, you made my day! *virtual hug***

**Ok now, uh, disclaimer... i don't own bleach, yata yata, or its characters, blah or the the name of my own character...**

**Warnings, same as last chappie**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Part 6: Resurrection**

_Kisuke_

He looked around in the blackness. Where was he? All he could tell is that he was alone and there was darkness as far as the eye could see. Was he alone? He could have sworn he just heard someone call his name.

_Kisuke_

He heard it again.

"Whose there?"

_You don't recognize my voice? That's a bit depressing... Although, We havent seen or spoken to each other for what? 100 years or so? I guess I could let you off the hook just this once. _

He froze; he did recognize the voice.

"Wha... N-Nojiko? Is that you?"

_Of course it's me. Who else would it be? Well, never mind that. _

"Wait. Where are you? Where am I? What's going on?"

_Whoa, slow down. It's not like you to ask soo many questions. _

_"_Uh, sorry. Then let's just go with 'whats going on'."

_Well, to sum it up in a nutshell... You're dying. What were you thinking letting him stab you like that?_

"I'm..."

Then it all came back to him. Ururu's scream, seeing the sword coming down, getting in the way; blood, pain, then darkness.

"I had to protect Ururu. If you were in my position you would have done the same thing. Let's go with another question. How are we talking?"

_Fair enough. As of how were talking, that's a good question. If I had to give a fairly educated guess, I would say it has to do with the dark aura that's infected your body. Kuroiookami used his sword to stab me, but for some reason I wasn't effected by the aura. Maybe stabbing you as well reconnected us. Also were both probably unconscious right now so our minds can connect easier. I'm not hurt or anything, but when you're locked away there's not much to do but sleep. _

"I- I'm sorry. I couldn't find you. I tried but..."

_Don't apologize. For one, you were dealing with your whole mess around the time it happened, so it's not your fault. And two, they did a damn good job at hiding my spiritual energy from everyone so no ones even come close to finding me. Three, why would I be angry with you, you've been looking for me which is good enough for me. Four, I've gotten soo much beauty sleep that I've got to be drop dead gorgeous by now, so thanks for that. _

Kisuke chuckled. He hadn't seen his sister for soo long he forgot how she was always able to make him laugh when he was feeling down. It was nice to hear her voice again; he had wanted to hear it for so long.

_Hey... Kisuke?_

"Hm?"

_I need you to wake up. It will cause you great pain, and it's killing me to ask you to do this but..._

"I'll find you, don't worry."

_Don't kill yourself before you do. I can tell you were I am. I managed to see where they placed me before the barrier was surrounded by stone. _

"What? Then tell me!"

_Ok, but let's make a deal. Don't come alone. A) Because you'll die before you get here if you don't have help, and B) the wolves will probably catch on to what you're doing and show up. That'll be a big problem. Free me as soon as possible, and I'll get everyone out safely. Don't worry about your wound after that. I can extract the dark aura from you which will allow your body to heal. Alright?_

"He he, alright. Sounds fair to me. Now where are you?"

* * *

**Ok, next chapter is the last one! It's already done, but i'll post it once i hit... hm... 4 reviews. thats not much right? Besides, 4 chapters in one day is pretty good right?... ok, so i could stop torturing you and go ahead and post it, but what fun would that be? **

***runs and hides***

**See you all in chapter 7! **

**Cooking-ninja**


	6. Chapter 7: Rescue and reunion

**So, i may not have 4 reviews like i wanted, but i did promise that eitehr way I would post the last chapter today. so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Yeah, if you don't want to see Kisuke in terrible shape... well i suggest you don't read. Lots of, erm... violence? sorta...**

**Disclaimer: No, i still don't own bleach or any of the characters... nor do i own the name to my own character.**

* * *

Ururu was startled by the sudden movement. Kisuke's eyes were opening and he was struggling to get up. She tried to push him back down.

"Please don't Mr. Kisuke. You'll make your injuries worse, and you're already in critical condition." She pushed harder, but then he grabbed her hands and continued to sit up. He gasped in pain as he put strain on his body.

"No! Lie back down, your going to kill yourself."

The door to the room slid open. Startled by the sight before her, Yoruichi ran to Kisuke's side.

"What are you doing? You're just going to kill yourself faster."

He continued to move, blood began to drip from his mouth.

"Stop!" She was about to use a binding spell to prevent him from moving, but Kisuke took his hand away from Ururu, and moved them to stop Yoruichi. He gasped as he tried to speak.

"W-wait."

"What? What is it?"

"I... know where... she is." He winced and groaned as he put his hand on his wound and more blood began pooling in his mouth.

"Damnit Kisuke... how do you know? What happened?"

Still struggling to pull in air, he continued.

"I... I don't have time to explain now. We need... to go... Now!" Ichigo was about to object, but Yoruichi interrupted.

"Alright, just lie back down for a minute and tell us where she is. I'll help you get there."

Ichigo protested. "But Yoruichi!"

"If he feels that we need to go now, then that's what we will do. And he has to be the one to free her, so he has to come. End of discussion." He was silent.

With help from Ururu, Kisuke laid back down.

"She was soo close this whole time... *gasp* I can't believe I was never able to sense her."

Patiently, Yoruichi waited for him to reveal Nojiko's location.

"She's... underground... in some catacombs..."

"Where?"

"Below where Ururu was attacked..." His breaths were becoming shallower as he spoke. It seemed to cause him great pain. With calm and sympathetic eyes, Yoruichi spoke to her friend.

"Alright. Just rest for a moment. Let Mr. Tesai stabilize your wound while we prepare to leave."

Too weak to speak any more, Kisuke nodded and shut his eyes to rest a bit longer. Yoruichi got up and went into the adjoining room.

"Everyone get ready. This is what we've all been brought together to do. We need to get Kisuke there in one piece and keep any eye out. The Beniookami will definitely show, so prepare yourselves!"

Ichigo was the first to protest.

"Yoruichi, he's in no condition to go anywhere right now. He can barley talk. Couldn't we wait until he gets better?"

"Something happened when he was resting. Somehow he knows where Nojiko is. It may be a trap and it may not be. But think about it Ichigo. If you were in his situation and condition, wouldn't you want to go as soon as possible?" He looked away. She had a point. He wouldn't care if he was wounded, he would want to locate his sibling as soon as possible. He sighed.

"Fine, but you should probably be the one to carry him. You could hold me and still beat Byakuya, so if things go south it's probably a good idea if you carried him."

"Yes, I understand your reasoning. Very well."

Tesai finished rewrapping Kisuke's wound and helped him sit up. Yoruichi addressed the group once more.

"Chad, Uriyu. To prevent the events that happened last time, it would probably be best if you two stayed and helped to watch over the shop." They nodded in agreement.

"Which means Ichigo and Rukia will be with me. Is that clear." They nodded as well.

"Alright. In order to keep Kisuke out of harms way, it will probably be best if Rukia headed the front and Ichigo followed behind me and Kisuke. Does that sound alright to you?" Once again they nodded.

Rukia and Ichigo walked outside to make sure there were no unusual presences. It was calm out side, but the moon was still full; this was bad for the mission they were going to try and complete. They stood and waited for their companions. Yoruichi walked into Kisuke's room. He looked far from ready to travel. She was uneasy about the whole thing. How could he figure out where she was in his sleep, and if she was soo close the whole time why did they never sense her? Something about his didn't seem right, but Kisuke was never the type to believe things soo easily without having a logical explanation. She just had to trust his judgment. She came out of her train of thought, and noticed Kisuke was looking at her; reading her. They looked into each others eyes, having a silent conversation.

_I know it all sounds strange... but I have to know._

_I understand._

Without any further thought, she knelt by Kisuke's side, and put his arm around her shoulders, firmly holding his left arm in place. She then proceeded to stand, slowly bringing him to his feet. She looked at her friend, whose head was tilted towards the floor. He was already breathing heavily; the small movement had already taken its toll. She then shifted so she was basically carrying him piggy back. He looked at her awkwardly.

"Don't give me that look. If I'm gonna get you there quickly then this is the easiest way for me to carry you. Or you could just stay here."

The look was replaced by a smirk that said, "ok fine, I surrender."

Without further delay, she put her flash step into action. Ichigo and Rukia were still waiting outside. He huffed.

"C'mon. They're so slow."

"What are you guys waiting for, you're being slow!"

Confused, Ichigo looked in the direction he heard the voice. Yoruichi carrying Kisuke was already several hundred feet ahead of them on top of a building. He blinked, and she took off again. Rukia began to follow them.

"What are you waiting for, come on Ichigo!"

"Oh, right."

They took off as well, following closely behind. They assumed the formation that they had discussed, and Yoruichi slowed down just enough for Rukia to get ahead of them. Ichigo followed closely behind them. They retraced their steps to the place that Kisuke had mentioned, memories of that nights earlier events flooding back to them. They reached their destination without running into trouble; it was strange. In fact, the night seemed too calm. She looked around, trying to avoid the spot where she had found her friend bleeding to death. She looked down only to see she was standing next to the pool of blood. Some of it had seeped into the ground, but it was still wet. Taking a deep breath, she continued to look around. After surveying the area, Yoruichi looked at Kisuke. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was deep. She quietly said his name to get his attention. He opened his eyes and looked around. He pointed to a small hole that was in the far corner of the canyon. Rukia followed his direction, and went to inspect the area.

"I can't believe we didn't see this before. It's a very large opening." Ichigo looked over to his mentor.

"Well, we were a bit preoccupied at the time, but it doesn't matter." He went over to be Rukia was standing and took the first step into the cave. It was very dark; he turned to Rukia.

"Do you think you can do that red spell of yours?"

A bit annoyed at the fact he couldn't remember the name of the spell, she sighed and walked past Ichigo and recited the _**shakaho**_ incantation. She concentrated the energy into a ball of light that illuminated the path ahead of them. The group got back into their chosen formation with Ichigo guarding the back, and continued into the cave. It was not long before they reached a drop that most likely was the entrance to the catacombs that Kisuke had mentioned. With careful precision, Rukia then Yoruichi navigated down the drop; Following closely behind them was Ichigo. They got their first glimpse at the ancient catacombs. They were stone, but the structures of the tunnles were rough and uneven, almost like... Yoruichi vocalized her observations.

"These tunnels look like they were made in a hurry by some kind of blast... strange."

Ichigo took a closer look at the walls. Suddenly, he noticed something very strange.

"Can you guys feel that?"

It did not take long for Yoruichi to understand.

"Its spiritual energy. Very weak, but its there." She looked at her companion.

"Kisuke, is it possible that she is able to get some of her spiritual energy to leak through the barrier?"

No response.

"Kisuke?"

Her question was only met by heavier breathing.

"crap, not now..." Carefully, she lowered her friend to the ground to check his current condition. Rukia came closer with the light. Yoruichi placed the palm of her hand on his forehead.

"Damn..."

Over the short period of time they had been traveling, Kisuke had developed a high fever and his face was incredibly pale except for where the heat of the fever was burning through. Judging by the sound and repetition of his breathing, she could tell that it was getting more difficult and painful. She picked up her friend again and began running down a tunnel.

"We don't have much time, hurry!"

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged worried glances as they ran down the tunnel.

"The small energy we feel seems more concentrated in this direction. If we run for just a bit longer we should come to an opening."

Just then the small amount of energy was overpowered by an even stronger spiritual pressure. Yoruichi observed that it did not feel the same as Kuroiookami's, but it was still dangerously strong. The ceiling ahead of them began to crumble and block the path. Ichigo noticed this and shouted to his companions.

"Rukia stop! Yoruichi you keep going. We'll hold off whoever this is for as long as we can. Just get Mr. Urahara to her and don't worry about us."

He pulled out his zanpakto, Zangetsu.

"Bankai!" His spiritual pressure increased dramatically with his transformation.

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

Yoruichi took one last look at her companions and ran at full speed through the crumbling tunnel and disappeared. Ichigo looked over to Rukia.

"Ready?"

She pulled out her sword.

"Dance... Sode no Shirayuki!" Her sword transformed into her icy zanpakto. "Sukinomai!"

They waited for the creature to appear, Rukia was still trying to keep up her Shakaho spell. An energy blast similar to the arrancar's cero appeared and knocked Rukia off her feet, loosing her focus on the spell. It went dark, and the battle began with the unknown enemy.

Yoruichi was near the end of the tunnel when all the light had been blocked out from the collapsed wall. It became pitched black and she had to rely on her instincts to safely navigate through the tunnel. She increased her speed and was now going as fast as she could while carrying Kisuke. Because she had to keep running, she couldn't check on her friend's condition. In a matter of minutes, she reached the end of the tunnel and ran into a large opening; It was illuminated by strange lights lining the walls. Yoruichi scanned the area, expecting to find the enemy nearby. Strangely, she only sensed the weak presence that Ichigo had found earlier. In fact, the room had a... peaceful feel to it. There was even grass and small plants growing on the ground and the walls. Yoruichi decided to check on Kisuke's condition, so she gently set him down in the grass next to a wall where there seemed to be more light. She bit her lip; it seemed as if all the color had drained out of his face except for his cheeks and forehead. She checked his temperature again; he was burning up, his fever had to of gone up at least 5 degrees. She observed his breathing. He wasn't;

"Kisuke!"

She used what she knew of healing magic and focused on getting her friend to breathe again. CPR would just increase the damage caused by the stab wound. Nothing was happening. Her eyes became moist as her emotions forced their way to the surface.

"C'mon Kisuke... Don't let this beat you. You're stronger than that!"

Still nothing. Tears began to spill from her eyes. Grief soon turned to anger. She picked him up and began to shake him.

"Don't do this! What about Ururu, Jinta and Tesai? What about your shop? What about all of your friends? Are you just going to die and leave them?"

She looked at his almost lifeless face. Gently, she leaned him against the wall, holding onto his hand, hoping to feel life.

"...Please don't leave..."

Nothing. She dropped one of his hands and it fell limply to his side, brushing the wall behind him. Then, there was a spike of spiritual pressure. She thought she was seeing things, but a light had briefly illuminated where Kisuke's hand had touched the wall. Surprised, Yoruichi shifted his position so she was holding him in her lap, and she took his hand and placed it on the wall again. Once again, a spike of spiritual pressure, then a light.

"This is it..."

She then placed her hand on the wall, and tried to find if there was life on the other side.

_Nojiko... Please... If you're in there, he needs help..._

At that moment, it felt as if someone had placed their hand against hers

_Lean him against the wall again. And be careful, they're coming. _

She did what the spirit had told her, and leaned him against the wall so his head and hands were touching it. At that moment, there was an explosion at the entrance of the room. The spiritual pressure that the intruder was giving off was exact to that of the one that had made the room collapse. Ichigo and Rukia were unsuccessful at holding him off. She made sure that Kisuke would stay against the wall and placed herself between him and the creature. As it came into the light, she could see that this wolf had red fur. _Aka... Akaookami. _Third seat. She tensed, and closed some of the distance between him and herself. Then, another spiritual energy seemed to be circulating through the room. All of the sudden, there was a sharp inhale, then a few pain filled coughs; then a few more inhales, and more coughs. Yoruichi looked back to where she had left Kisuke. She couldn't believe it. He was moving, and breathing. His condition hadn't improved much besides that, but he was still breathing. He opened his eyes, still taking heavy pain filled. Her relief at his sudden recovery turned to fear when she saw that his wound was bleeding again; and it was bleeding heavily. She looked at his eyes, they looked... panicked. It was a warning. She turned around; Akaookami was charging. She was about to jump out of the way, when she noticed that he wasn't aiming for her, he was aiming for Kisuke. She held her ground.

"Shyunko!" the white energy burst forth from her hands and surrounded her body. She counterattacked the wolfs charge with a powerful punch that sent both her and the creature flying backwards. Yoruichi quickly regained her footing and waited for another charge. She quickly glanced at Kisuke. He was moving again, turning towards the wall. He stayed on his knees, but he had his hand on his chest. She was about to tell him to stay still, but then she noticed what he was doing.

The wolf charged again, and this time, she landed a kick to its face which sent it flying to the side. Once again, she looked over her shoulder. He was using the blood dripping from his wound... he was writing something. She now knew that these were the critical moments. She had to keep the wolf away from him as long as possible. She turned away to where she had recently sent the creature flying. The dust cleared, but it wasn't there. Then, a tremendous force hit her from behind, knocking the air out of her and throwing her into the opposite wall. She struggled to stand again, but it was hard to get her breath back. Her back was throbbing where the attack hit, and she found her self gasping in pain when she moved. She knew that although it only hit once, she had been badly injured; she couldn't even stand. Yoruichi found her self only able to watch, as Akaookami turned its attention towards her friend.

Kisuke heard the impact, then the pain filled gasp. He knew Yoruichi had been hurt, which meant he had to hurry. He was finding it difficult to write as his body continued to drain his blood. He had already written "U-ra-ha". He just had one more character to write. His vision began blurring once again, but he did see the red wolf heading towards him; claws and razor sharp teeth extended. Almost done... he had one more line to go when it hit. He couldn't hold back the pain filled cry as the claws pinned him against the wall and the teeth sank into his side. The beast observed its prey; already heavily wounded and bleeding. There was writing behind him; writing in blood. He saw "U-ra-ha..." he threw Kisuke to the side to see what was behind him. Akaookami froze. "Urahara" was written on the wall. He heard a grunt, then a small chuckle. He looked over to the man he thought he had just killed. He was smiling.

"Sorry, but..." He put his blood covered hand on the wall, leaving a handprint.

"You lose."

Howling in fury, the wolf charged at Kisuke, ready to deal the final blow. Unable to move anymore, Kisuke sank to his knees and waited. Things moved in slow motion as the wolf came closer and closer. Just like before, his vision began blurring and he was having a hard time bleeding. He had a feeling that he wouldn't make it back to the Urahara shop alive. He was staring razor sharp teeth and claws in the eyes when there was a bright flash; then he felt a familiar yet powerful spiritual pressure. Akaookami was inches away from him when the light faded and the pressure grew. Kisuke looked on in awe as the beast that had easily defeated them was launched into the opposite wall and knocked unconscious. Being relieved of this danger, Kisuke started to fall forward, looking for rest; he was so tired. He didn't feel himself hit the ground. Instead, he felt someone stop his fall. He was then turned onto his back and laid down onto the ground.

"Kisuke!" He heard Yoruichi call his name.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of him." The familiar voice caused him to force his eyes open. He struggled to focus on the faces looking down at him. His eyes were soo heavy that it became impossible for him to keep them open. The familiar voice spoke again.

"You've done more than enough brother, just rest; I'll take care of you now."

_Nojiko_

He did it, he saved her. He let himself drift off to sleep, knowing that after all these years, he finally freed her.

**Part 7: Reunion**

It was amazing, a miracle actually. Yoruichi was sitting by Kisuke's bedside. This was the first time she saw him resting peacefully since that night. She found that she could not stop thinking about the other night. It had been about a week since they succeeded in rescuing Nojiko. A week since she had witnessed the amazing strength and magic abilities that Kisuke had spoken of. Not only did she knock out Akaookami in one hit, but she did it without touching him _and_ she had healed Yoruichi in a matter of seconds. After that she watched as Nojiko caught Kisuke as he was falling and began removing the dark aura from his body. Immediately after that, his wounds began to heal. She had asked Yoruichi to take Kisuke back to the shop, and she would help Ichigo and Rukia. Sure enough, soon after she had left Kisuke in Tesai's care, Nojiko arrived with a healthy Ichigo and Rukia.

Because the aura was no longer infecting his body, Kisuke's wounds were healing quickly and nicely. His breathing even began to even out. Things had finally begun to look up for them. Every day since that night, Yoruichi would find Nojiko sitting on the roof looking for signs of her squad, but none had appeared since she was freed. When she wasn't on the roof, she would find her by Kisuke's side; just watching him. It was... nice to see them together again, they had both been through soo much in the past hundred years.

It was at the end of the second week when Kisuke woke up. Yoruichi had transformed back into her cat form so she could walk around the shop freely. It was when she walked passed Kisuke's room when she noticed it. She heard a conversation, so she peered through the ajar door. Kisuke was sitting up, smiling and looking at Nojiko. She was smiling and looking at her brother. They were just talking. Kisuke was looking very well. His face had gained color again and his breathing sounded normal. Yoruichi smiled to herself. She too missed seeing Nojiko's face. She had not known much about her all those years ago, but she did know how her presence affected Kisuke. She was always able to make him smile, no matter the situation.

"Hey, Yoruichi."

She looked through the door again; they were both looking at her.

"Oh, hello there. I see you are doing much better Kisuke."

He just smiled.

"Why don't you join us for a while?"

Yoruichi smiled, and proceeded through the door and took a seat next to Kisuke. After everything he had been through in the past few days, it would be nice to just talk for a while.

* * *

**Well thats that. I know its not much of an ending. but i wrote this a while ago and i'm not As into bleach as I was. I was thinking about a sequal, but i don't realy have the motivation for it when i'm not as interested. we'll see what happens. I know the sequal will need to have more Nojiko in it seeing she was just freed after 100 years or so.. anywho, please R&R. I'd like to know what you think!**

**Cooking-ninja**


End file.
